


Distract Me

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Community: ff_love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rydia’s outfit in The After: Return to the Moon sequel is a bit risque. It provides quite the distraction from ninja training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distract Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_love/profile)[**ff_love**](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_love/) a while back for the prompt 'Distraction.' Rydia’s outfit in The After: Return to the Moon sequel is a bit risque. It provides quite the distraction from ninja training.

“Rydia, your newest outfit is quite the distraction.”

Rydia giggled behind her green arm warmer covered hand. “Well, I don’t see you complaining, Edge.”

“Not at all,” Edge said with a grin as he smoothly wrapped an arm around Rydia’s waist. “I quite like the distraction from my training, actually.”

Edge put a kiss on Rydia’s neck, and she hummed in mild approval. “Do you, now?” she asked, turning her neck, so he had better access.

“Mmhmm,” Edge murmured against the pale skin of her neck.

“I bet I can be a better distraction if we head to my room,” she whispered into his ear seductively.

Edge grinned into her neck before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her off to her room.


End file.
